


Page et bouffon

by malurette



Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux mini fics sur les fonctions respectives de Johan et de Pirlouit au château du Roi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johan le page

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Page et bouffon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Johan et Pirlouit  
>  **Personnages :** Johan, Pirlouit, le Roi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** les fonctions de Johan et de Pirlouit au château du Roi ?  
>  **Avertissement :** une idée scabreuse dans le drabble de Johan mais rien de concret  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130 + 200

Personne ne sait vraiment quelle fonction Johan occupe à la cour du Roi. Ce garçon est connu de tous par son seul prénom et n’a pas de titre de noblesse familial ; il a passé l’âge d’être page et n’est écuyer pour personne, mais sûrement pas non plus soldat de pied, ni chevalier d’ailleurs.  
Pourtant il possède cheval et porte armes et agit souvent comme bras armé du Roi.

Pourquoi a-t-il cette faveur, qui est-il vraiment, que fait-il, ce sont autant de mystères qui font jaser les nobles courtisans. Qu’il soit le fils bâtard du souverain ou son mignon (ou peut-être même, persiffle un jaloux à l’esprit passablement retors, les deux à la fois), nul ne sait trop, mais l’on s’accorde à flairer là un scandale.


	2. Pirlouit, bouffon du roi

Pirlouit, bouffon du Roi…  
Quel autre avenir possible quand on naît manant et qu’on grandit pour… rester petit et contrefait ?  
Peu capable d’aider aux champs, sans beaucoup d’instruction, il s’est résolu des années à la maraude, avant que ses excès et un heureux concours de circonstances n’attirent sur lui l’attention de certain homme de cour et qu’il se retrouve officiellement partie du château royal.

Il a eu de la chance là-dedans : le Roi est homme aimable, quoi qu’un peu distant de la réalité.   
Il a réussi à se débarrasser bien vite de son horrible costume à clochettes et à se consacrer à sa passion : le chant et la musique. À la malchance des autres occupants, en revanche…  
S’il a appris à lire paroles et partitions et voue à la geste un amour enthousiaste, il n’est nullement doué et écorche affreusement chaque morceau qu’il essaie, sans même s’en rendre compte.

Pourquoi alors garder auprès de soi un bouffon qui n’amuse personne ?  
Oh, peut-être par amitié envers son protecteur, et par simple habitude : il fait partie de l’entourage, maintenant. Peut-être aussi par contraste : quand il se tait enfin, l’on est toujours soulagé du silence et l’on goûte un calme retrouvé avec un regain de sérénité.


End file.
